


when the sun sets, we are both the same

by dusks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Episode Tag, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Malia-centric, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusks/pseuds/dusks
Summary: Malia does something a lot of people would consider out of character. She steps up to Scott and wraps her arms around him. | tag to episode 6.07





	1. say you’ll still be by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first venture into Teen Wolf. Hope you'll enjoy this. thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

 

The adrenaline coursing through her veins pushes her forward as she runs. She runs and runs and then something in the air stills. She stops and turns in the direction she was running from.

She releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding the moment Peter appears from amongst the trees a few moments later.

“What happened?” she questions.

Peter looks scared and reeks of confusion as he stops in front of her. He doesn’t respond, he just takes her arm and starts hastily leading them towards her car. Malia can hear his heart beating rapidly and she pulls her arm from his grasp.

“What happened?” she asks again, there’s an edge in her voice.

Peter turns to her, glances behind them and sighs.

“I don’t know. And if I’m being honest I don’t feel like waiting around for the Ghostriders to appear again to find out. So, why don’t we go anywhere that isn’t here and figure out what it is that happened,” he suggests.

She scrutinizes him for a second and then huffs in annoyance.

“Fine,” she concedes and starts walking to her car once again.

. . .

 They drive past the highway entrance that leads them away from Beacon Hills and once again Peter suggests that they head in that direction and never look back.

 Malia rolls her eyes and can’t help but ask, “Do you ever stop to think that maybe running away is not the answer?”

 Peter just laughs and her hands tighten on the steering wheel.

. . .

“Why are we here?” Peter asks as Malia pulls next to the sidewalk.

“I need to talk to Scott,” Malia responds as she sets the car in park, turns off the engine and removes her seat belt.

“You know, I will never understand your loyalty to them.”

“Why would you? You’ve only ever looked out for yourself,” she retorts as they get out of the car.

The hurt look on his face doesn’t go unnoticed by her but she doesn’t have it in her to mention it or dwell on it.

“Wait here,” she tells him.

Peter looks offended but does as he’s told. 

“What makes you think I won’t take this opportunity to run?” he questions as he leans against her car.

“Because you promised. So just stay there,” she reminds him as she walks up Scott’s driveway.

. . .

“What do you mean they ran?” Scott questions.

“Peter said they looked scared, like something must’ve spooked them because they turned around and rode off,” Malia responds.

Scott turns to look at Liam, Hayden, Mason and Theo.

“What?” Malia asks, “What is it?”

They know something, she can see it on their faces and she can smell the anxiety roll off of them in waves.

Malia frowns as she watches Scott run his hand through his hair.

“Mr. Douglas killed one of the Ghostriders,” Theo answers before she gets the opportunity to ask again.

She glances at Theo skeptically before she shifts her gaze back to Scott, hoping he can see the encouragement in her eyes to give her an answer.

Scott nods.

“It’s true,” he confirms.

“I don’t understand,” she says and tilts her head slightly when something draws her attention. _Peter_.

Malia huffs.

“I have to go.”

She says her goodbye and starts heading towards the front door. Everyone stares at her baffled by the abruptness in which she decides to leave.

Scott follows her and stops her as her hand reaches for the doorknob.

“Are you sure it was a good idea?” he asks quietly trying to keep the conversation between the two of them.

“As great as having Theo help us,” she replies while letting go of the door.

Malia doesn’t hide her disdain at having to deal with Theo after he shot her and managed to kill Scott.

Scott sighs and she turns to look at him. She studies him for a beat and she can’t help but notice how exhausted he looks.

“Lia…”

“I know,” she speaks more softly. 

Malia knows it isn’t easy for Scott to have Theo in his own home. Theo who is the person that manipulated Liam into trying to kill Scott… the person that actually murdered Scott when Liam didn’t… the person that won their trust only to betray them all in the end. She’s not so out of touch that she can’t tell how tense Scott gets around him, like he’s waiting for the storm to come.

She knows because she’s like that too. Strung up so tight she knows she’ll snap at any moment. 

“We are doing the best we can,” she adds trying to ease Scott’s uncertainty.

He half-smiles at her and she returns the gesture. 

“Don’t worry, Scott. Peter is my responsibility and I’ll deal with him,” she assures him.

“I don’t trust him. But, I trust you and you won’t have to deal with him alone. I’ll be there,” he tells her.

A warm feeling begins to grow inside her. She can’t imagine not having Scott as her Alpha. She doesn’t dare let her mind conjure up the idea of the Ghostriders taking him away from her, from them. Scott, who is always looking after her, always taking her into consideration. 

Malia does something a lot of people would consider out of character. She steps up to Scott and wraps her arms around him.

“And I’ll be there to see this through to end with you,” she responds without hesitation.

She can sense Scott’s surprise at her hug but he doesn’t question it or push her away, he wraps his arms around her instead. Malia tucks her face in the crook of his neck and they hold each other for a moment; both taking comfort in each other’s arms.

Scott squeezes her gently before unwrapping himself from her.

“We’ll regroup in the morning with Lydia and come up with a plan,” he says. 

Malia nods and turns to walk out the door.

“About damn time,” Peter huffs while throwing his hands in the air and letting them fall back to his sides. He tilts his head sideways as he catches Scott standing on his front porch watching them, watching _him_.

“What took you so long?” He asks with a glint in his eyes and a knowing smile dancing on his lips as he watches Malia round the car towards the driver’s door.

Malia rolls her eyes at him.

“Just get in the car,” she utters irritated as she gets in.

Peter smirks but decides to do as she says and not press the issue.

“Where are we going now?”

“Derek’s loft,” is all the information she provides as she drives them away from Scott’s home.

 

  


	2. i have to make an end so we begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tag to 6.10
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

Malia pretends a heaviness isn’t settling in her chest and making it hard for her to breathe. That her heart isn’t beating quite hollowly and that she’s not trying so hard to blink back the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Is this is what heartbreak feels like? Or is it dying? Is there a difference? She’s not quite sure. No one really explained to her what that feeling was.

Malia stands around and watches as her friends embrace each other in victory… in relief at finding each other again. She stands around and watches the boy she loves be in love with someone else.

Every one is smiling and laughing and making plans and she should feel the same but she doesn’t. Instead, she feels miserable because Stiles hasn’t bothered to look at her or spoken a single word to her since he came back. It’s like _she’s_ the one that doesn’t even exist anymore and it hurts. 

Her heart is breaking in the middle of all of this celebrating and she can’t deal.

Malia knows she can’t stay here. She knows she can’t stand around and pretend she’s ok when she’s not. She doesn’t know how to do it.

It’s all too much for her to handle. She can feel her senses going into overload and she can feel the shift coming. The coyote is clawing at her insides, begging to be released. 

She _can’t_ stay here. Her skin isn’t strong enough to keep her intact.

So, slowly, she begins to break away from the group making sure no one notices.

Malia knows she needs to hold it together long enough to make a clean getaway so she tries to think about a million other things to distract her mind but, nothing works. It’s like tunnel vision; it’s all she can see. Stiles holding Lydia’s hand. Stiles kissing Lydia’s lips. Stiles and Lydia. Lydia and Stiles.

She makes it halfway to the edges of the nearby forest when the dam finally breaks and her tears flow freely as a silent sob escapes her lips. Malia turns and bumps into a familiar body. She doesn’t have to look up to know who it is. His arms wrap around her protectively and she welcomes the embrace. She knows she shouldn’t. She knows he’s dangerous and a liar and only looks out for himself and she doesn’t trust him. But, he’s her biological father and she needs it to mean something because she needs someone to hold her together if only for a moment, so she clings to him.

“Breathe. I’ll take you home,” offers Peter quietly.

She releases a shuddering breath trying to collect her self and nods.

Peter releases her and turns to lead her towards her car.

Malia begins to follow him. 

“Malia?” Someone calls to her hesitantly and she stops.

Her heart is hammering in her chest and she closes her eyes trying to calm the storm raging inside of her. There’s no point she realizes when the silence surrounding her is deafening.

She can’t hide it anymore.

Malia opens her eyes and turns to face them. They’re all staring at her.

She also notices that Peter had walked back and now stands between her and them.

“Malia,” Scott calls to her again, gently.

_Oh, Scott._ She stares into his brown eyes and gives him a watery smile.

“Is everything ok?” he questions and takes several steps towards her but stopping a few feet from Peter. 

She wants to answer him, to tell him everything is fine and ease away the worry etched on his face but every word is lodged in her throat. She knows that if she somewhat even tries to open her mouth she’ll fail miserably and burst into tears. 

Instead she nods sharply while blinking away the tears she can’t control. There’s no point in trying to hide them at this point, the whole pack has seen them, including Stiles.

Malia chances a look in his direction and as soon as their eyes meet he breaks eye contact with her. He casts his gaze downward towards the ground and she wants to yell at him to look at her. It’s the least he can do for her.

“Lia.”

Her eyes flicker back to Scott. She’s looking straight into his brown eyes and when did he get so close? He’s standing right in front of her and she didn’t even notice when he moved. 

She stands still as he gently cups her face and wipes away her tears with his thumbs. The tender way in which he’s treating her only makes the tears come faster. She takes a hold of his wrists and shakes her head. 

Malia takes a step back and Scott’s hands fall back to his sides.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers and turns to walk away as quickly as she possibly can.

_Hold it together._

She tells herself as she tries to put her heart back inside her chest. Her body is shaking and her breathing is becoming labored. _Hold it together._ She can’t. She’s _suffocating_.

_Screw it._ They’ve already witnessed her breakdown.

She forgoes her car and decides to run through the woods to get home instead. So she breaks into a run and heads in that direction.

The last thing she hears before she loses herself to her coyote is Peter telling them to leave her alone, that they’ve hurt her enough. She has half a mind to turn around and dispute his warning because Scott didn’t hurt her, neither did Liam nor Mason or Corey or Hayden. No, they didn’t do anything to her. _Stiles_ is the culprit, he’s the one who broke her and intentionally or not, so did Lydia in a way. However, she lets Peter’s words go, for now at least. She doesn’t have the strength to deal with it tonight. She’s just so tired of it all.

Malia lets her four legs take her, to where, she’s not sure. She just let’s them carry her and her heavy heart as far, as fast as they possibly can. 

She runs for hours and in circles, weaving in and out of the outskirts of town. Her coyote is tempting her, appealing to her most basic need to run and never stop. But, her need to stay for _him_ is much stronger, more primal. He’s her Alpha. Her friend. She won’t abandon him. Dawn is approaching and Malia decides it’s time to head home.

She shifts back to her human form and thanks the fact that her father, Henry, is out of town and that they live so secluded from town that they don’t have neighbors to see her come and go at all hours of the night or see her walk out of the woods completely naked.

Malia stretches her senses out a little just to make sure she’s really alone and sighs deeply when she confirms she is. She steps into her home and locks the door behind her before making her way to her bathroom.

She’s made a complete mess of things, she knows this and she’ll find a way to fix it, to deal with it. But, not right now. Right now she’s going to bathe and then go to sleep. She’s going to nurse her broken heart for a few more hours and when the sun is up, she’s going to pretend everything is ok.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! xx
> 
>  
> 
> main title: beautiful crime - tamer  
> chapter 1&2 title: beautiful crime - tamer


	3. take the worst situation, make a worse situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I have a 9-5 job which I commute about two hours going to and coming back from everyday. My current project is all time consuming which leaves me burned out by the time I come home which is why i haven't gotten to update or work on this fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter though!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

Malia groans and turns to bury her face into her pillow. She has half a mind to skip school and stay in bed all day, but she won’t. She made a promise to her dad that she wouldn’t miss a day of school since it’s her senior year. And she won’t break it, especially not for a dumb boy. Plus, she knows she needs to deal with this situation head on. No matter how much her heart aches at the thought of seeing them together.

Malia sighs into her pillow then turns to lie on her back to stare up at the ceiling. She can’t help but wonder how exactly she’s going to deal with it because while she prides in being more in control she knows that she actually lacks in that department. It doesn’t help that she has no anchor to help center her anymore. Anxiety begins to wash over her at the though of having no control. _No_ , she begs. She can already feel the shift begin to build up inside of her and she closes her eyes tightly hoping she can hold it at bay.

“Breathe,” she murmurs to herself. “Just breathe.”

She inhales and exhales deeply for a few moments trying to ease away the anxiety. Once she feels she has regained her composure she slowly opens her eyes and she knows they are once again her normal shade of brown. Malia sighs in relief at regaining some control as she gets out of bed to get ready for school.

After she’s done getting ready she begins to pack her books into her backpack. She’s collecting the last of her things when her phone dings to notify her she’s received a message. Malia immediately tenses as her heart begins to pound heavily in her chest. She’d never admit it loudly but she’s afraid of who it might be. Actually, there’s only one person she’s afraid it’ll be because she’ll be furious if it’s one of the other two people it can be. She finishes gathering her things before looking at her phone. It’s neither of the people she initially thought. As a matter of fact she’s not sure how she feels about Peter texting her. She allowed herself a moment of weakness last night and then allowed him to comfort her but, it doesn’t change anything between them. She still doesn’t trust him, however, he’s her responsibility and she promised Scott she’d keep an eye on him. 

Malia opens the message and frowns.

_I’ll be there in 5 mins to take you to school._

Why is he trying to take her to school? Then she remembers she forewent her car last night and ran home instead. He must’ve taken it with him she deduces. She tries to not let the fact that he didn’t run off with it surprise her.

Malia grabs her bag and decides to wait for Peter outside.

. . .

The drive to school is uncomfortably silent to say the least. Peter is uncharacteristically quiet. Besides greeting her when he picked her up he hasn’t uttered a single word and she doesn’t know if she appreciates it or if she should be worried he might be planning something. Either way it is so freaking weird and it does nothing but build upon her nervousness.

Whatever, Malia is not going to dwell on it. If he’s being moody then that’s on him. Instead she closes her eyes and leans against the window. She needs to calm her nerves before she gets to school.

. . .

Malia jolts awake. She takes in her surroundings before realizing that she must’ve dozed off during their drive to school. They are parked in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High and other than all of the parked cars around them, they are alone. She turns to stare at Peter who’s leaning back against the driver’s seat with his eyes closed. 

“The last bell rung about half an hour ago,” he mentions without moving from his current state.

She frowns and unbuckles her seat belt.

“You should’ve woken me,” she half-yells annoyed at Peter as she moves to get out of the car.

He takes her arm and she turns to stare at him over her shoulder. His head is turned in her direction while he looks back at her from his lounging position.

“They don’t deserve you,” he declares in a so matter of fact manner that pisses her off.

“That’s not for you decide,” she tells him as she gets out of the car before she thinks better of it and decides to claw his eyes out.

Malia slams her car door closed and begins to walk towards the entrance of the school. It doesn’t take long for her to hear as another car door is slammed closed or for her to feel him following right after her. 

She is so tired of him thinking he has a say in her life. Why can’t he understand that she doesn’t really care what he thinks? Malia whirls around and glares at him. 

“Let me make this clear once and for all. Just because I allowed you to comfort me last night doesn’t mean that I trust you or want anything to do with you. I helped you because we needed you to find the Ghostriders again, nothing more. Got it?” Malia clarifies. 

“Malia, I-” he begins. 

“Don’t. Just, don’t. I gave you a chance, remember? Then you tried to turn me against my friends and manipulate me. And don’t even get me started on what you told them yesterday. It’s not your place,” she says dejectedly.

And just as fast as it came, the built up fury and fight leaves her body. She just doesn’t have it in her to be mad at Peter and Stiles and Lydia all at once. She’s tired.

Malia extends her hand out and says, “Just give me the car keys and go.”

Peter sighs deeply and presses the keys against her palm.

“I’m sorry, Malia,” he whispers before turning around to leave.

Malia stares at his retreating form slightly puzzled. An apology is the last thing she expected to receive from him. Peter is known to be cruel and selfish and egotistical and a homicidal murderer, and she has seen him be those things before; so, the last thing she thought she’d ever see him be would be sincere. Not only did she see it in his eyes, but also heard it in his voice and the reality of it all leaves her feeling quite shaken if she’s honest with herself. 

She shakes her head hoping it will clear the cloud of doubt that is forming from all of her thoughts running wild. She needs a clear head if she’s going to deal with the situation at hand. Malia takes a few deep breaths before turning around towards the school. She stares at it for a few more instances as she mentally prepares herself for whatever might come. She’s going to need whatever emotional and mental strength she can muster up because whether she likes it or not the moment she just had with Peter drained her of both. Something she knows she’s going to have to revisit soon. _One problem at a time,_ she reasons mentally.

“Here goes nothing,” she mutters under her breath as she walks towards the school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! xx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> chapter 3 title: numbers - daughter


	4. don’t wanna cry but i break that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the late update! Also, I wasn't kidding when I tagged this as slow-burn. Please don't hate me. lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

The moment she steps into her first period her resolve falters. Malia knows Scott can sense her anxiety levels spiking because he automatically turns to look at her as she walks in. Their eyes meet and he gives her a small reassuring smile, which she returns. She however ignores Stiles and Lydia, the latter of which stares at her expectantly –hoping Malia will sit with them; she doesn’t. Instead she makes her way towards the empty seat in the front row and sits there. Malia doesn’t have the strength to face them, not yet anyway. It’s too goddamn soon.

She takes out her supplies and tries her best to concentrate on what the teacher is trying to explain to them. Luckily for her there’s only about fifteen minutes left of class so she won’t have to endure this messy situation for much longer, or so she hopes.

Her hand suddenly tightens around the pen she’s holding as she releases a shuddering breath at the unexpected rush of emotions that wash over her. They’re not her feelings, that much she knows. They didn’t originate from her because she managed to tamper them down enough before she stepped into class. She expands her senses a little bit and as expected she knows to who they belong to, everyone. She is aware of everyone’s feelings now, and the overwhelming stench of sadness and guilt and pity make it impossible for her to block out the whispers she hadn’t paid attention to before.

“Damn, can you imagine your boyfriend leaving you for your friend?”

“Sucks to be her.” 

“He probably only used her to get Lydia jealous.”

“Now she’s got no friends.”

“How could she be so blind?”

“They were probably messing around behind her back all this time.”

Her pen snaps in her hand and she stands up abruptly knocking over her chair. She can see her teacher’s lips moving but she can’t hear what he’s saying over the thundering beat of her heart.

_How could she be so blind? She should’ve known._ The words echo in her mind and gut her out completely.

_How did she miss it?_

Malia can’t stay here anymore. She faintly hears her name being called as rushes out of class. She barely makes it into the empty janitor’s closet before she drops to her knees.

_She should’ve known._

Stiles has always been in love with Lydia. Even when they were together, he had feelings for her. The reality of it hits her like a freight train and leaves her in pieces.

All this time – 

“How could I be so stupid,” she mutters under her breath as she stands back up on shaky legs.

She begins to pace back and forth in the small space hoping to ease her coyote. It is itching to be let out; it wants to run. She won’t let it, not again. It won’t control her. She needs to stay in control. She has to.

Malia walks to the darkest corner of the room, stands still against the wall and closes her eyes. She breathes in slowly, and then breathes out just the same. Breathe in, breathe out. She repeats the breathing exercise a few times but it isn’t working. Her eyes snap open and she knows they’re glowing blue. Malia’s hands ball into fists at her sides and she breathes out harshly in frustration. She needs to get her shit together. So, she tries again. She closes her eyes, unclenches her fists, and breathes in slowly and deeply. She exhales and opens her eyes. The storm that had been building up inside of her has been reigned in for now, at least. 

She takes a few more breaths to really temper it down before she decides to get back out there. 

It’s going to be a longer day than she had anticipated she realizes as the bell rings signaling the end of her first class.

Malia steps out into the busy hallway praying she doesn’t bump into Stiles or Lydia. She makes her way back to the classroom to pick up her belongings and she sends a big thanks to whatever higher power is in charge because the room is empty when she walks back in.

As she gathers her things she pleads with said higher power to give her the strength to retain her control for the rest of day.

She does, for the most part.

. . .

Malia is grateful that she managed to get through the day without having another meltdown like the one she had this morning. She’s not proud, hell, she’s so annoyed with the fact that things beyond her control can affect her the way they do. It shouldn’t and yet, it does. That’s the most frustrating part for her. Malia has no control.

She’s so glad school’s out for the rest of the day. She is looking forward to going home and locking herself up in her bedroom where she won’t have to deal with anything or anyone.

As she walks in the direction where her car is parked she realizes she spoke too soon because there are two figures waiting for her there. Malia slows down and tilts her head. She squints her eyes a little, expands her senses and sighs in relief when she realizes who it is, Liam and Mason, them she can deal with. 

“What do you two want?” Malia calls out when she’s only a few feet away from them.

Liam turns to her and smiles at her sheepishly. Mason, however, looks likes he’s about to vibrate out of his skin.

“Spit it out, I don’t have all day,” she says annoyed once she's standing in front of them.

Mason’s eyes keep darting nervously between her and Liam and she’s tempted to produce her fangs and snarl in his direction if only to see if he’ll run away or pass out. It’s kind of mean but she’s changed her mind; she doesn’t want to deal with them.

“Well,” she presses.

Liam only fidgets in place as a response. He’s unsure of how to tell her what he wants to say, that much she knows. Well, besides the fact that his anxiety levels rising mixed in with Mason’s nervousness are triggering her restlessness. She doesn’t have time for this so she tries a different approach.

“Liam,” she says in a more grounding tone. “Whatever it is you want to tell me, just say it.”

She watches as he visibly relaxes. 

“Scott wants to talk to you,” he mumbles out.

“No.”

“But –,” Mason intervenes.

Malia turns to look at him and cuts him off, “No.”

“He said it was important,” adds Liam.

“Then why isn’t _he_ here? Why did he send the two of you to tell me instead?” she asks. 

Liam and Mason share a look and she rolls her eyes. 

“Move.”

They part like the sea and she moves to open the car door. However, Liam’s hand on her wrist stops her.

Malia growls lowly under her breath, a small warning. Liam let’s go of her and she opens the door. They turn to walk away and she closes her eyes and sighs in defeat.

“I’m not ready.”

Her voice stops them and Liam turns back to look at her. She turns her head to meet his blue eyes. There’s a quiet understanding in them that almost threatens to break her. She shifts her gaze to Mason’s and the same understanding is reflected in his brown eyes. It’s almost overwhelming.

“I’m not –,” she exhales, “Tell him I’m not ready.”

Liam and Mason nod as she gets into her car. They move the side as she pulls out of the parking spot. For some reason she can’t stop looking back at them through her rearview mirror as she drives away.

. . .

Malia smells him as soon as she gets out of her car; her dad’s home. She rushes to the front door of her house and throws herself at him as soon as he steps out.

“Oof,” he huffs at the impact. Then he’s chuckling and wrapping his arms around her.

She’s so relieved he’s back home safe that it almost makes her cry.

He must sense something’s not quite right because he caresses her hair gently before asking, “what’s wrong?”

She don’t tell him that she was scared he’d disappear. That she had her heart broken by the guy she’d thought she’d end up with forever. Malia doesn’t tell him she’s terrified of being alone and unloved and feels completely stupid.

Instead Malia mumbles into his shirt, “just missed you is all.”

She takes comfort in the relaxing rhythm his heart is beating.

“Missed you too, kiddo,” he says as he kisses the top of her head and tightens his embrace before letting her go.

He steps backs into the house and nods for her to come in.

“I made your favorite,” he grins at her as he hold the door wide open. Malia takes a big whiff and grins back.

“Deer!”

Her dad chuckles at her as the door closes behind them.

. . . 

Dinner was great. They ate good food and then did the dishes together. It’s always nice to have her dad home.

At first, when she had just turned back human it had been difficult to adjust. She hadn’t been the only one that had been alone for all that time. He sent her to Eichen House hoping it would help her in a way he couldn’t. He also went to seek out help. He took counseling while she was in there. And, when she got out it took a while but they finally found middle ground and became a family again. He’s her family, and while she understands that her dad’s work leads him out of town a lot she still misses him and is happy when he comes back.

Now, as he recounts his trip to her she can't help but feel at ease. Having him home might help her get through this mix of emotions more smoothly.

She watches him closely as he tells her the company’s plan to renovate a few townhouses two towns over; about the initial goal to expand the community there. He tells her about the pictures he took of some things he saw that she might be interested in.

“Here, let me show you,” he says as he gets up from his chair and walks into the living room in search of his cellphone.

He walks back into the kitchen while tinkering with his cell.

“So you finally learned how to use it. I’m impressed old man,” she teases as he begins to show her the pictures.

“Hilarious. Just for that I’m not showing you,” he responds and jerks the phone away and pockets it.

“Oh, come on. I was just messing with you, Dad.”

The familiar roar of a bike approaching draws her attention. It stops next to her house and as soon as the engine is turned off she can make out the person’s heartbeat and it’s beating fast. Scott’s nervous.

She tilts her head back and grins up at her dad. He gently flicks her forehead and before he can say anything, the doorbell rings.

Her dad stares down at her briefly before he walks to open the door.

Malia takes the moment to let her head fall forward and it thuds softly against the table.

“Malia,” her dad calls out, “it’s for you.”

She breathes in deeply and exhales just the same.

It was inevitable she realizes as she stands up and starts heading towards the living room.

He was always going to seek her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! xx
> 
>  
> 
> chapter 4 title: where's my love - syml


	5. you said, oh no, i've got no answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So, it's practically been a year since I last updated. There's no excuse except life has happened. It's been a tough couple of months and honestly, I can't promise a quick update after this. I just wanted to give a quick thanks to those who have stuck with this story, who have read it and left comments. I appreciate it loads. I'm terrible at responding back but the love doesn't go unnoticed, so thank you! Truly. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

Scott showing up at her door asking to speak to her was unexpected but, at the same time Malia knew it would be him to reach out first. It was inevitable. She had a vague idea of what it could be that he wanted to talk about and she figured that it might have something to do with what Liam and Mason mentioned earlier. But now, as they sit next to each other on the cliffs, the ones located at the edge of the reservation that overlook Beacon Hills, she knows that what drove him to her door has something to do with more than just that.

Malia can feel his eyes on her as she stares up at the night starry sky strewed above them - like some big blue blanket with tiny holes scattered all over it, and she knows he’s unsure of what to say. She also knows that he’s giving her the space to speak her mind if that’s what she wants. At this point she’s not sure of what it is that she wants.

‘ _You can talk to me.’_ He once spoke those words sincerely to her. And while there had been several times when she was tempted to follow through, her resolve always burned out before she ever could. There was also the fact that he’s the Alpha. The last thing she wants to be is a burden to him when he’s got the rest of the world on his shoulders.

She turns to meet his gaze but breaks eyes contact as soon as she stares into his eyes. Malia instead turns her attention to their town laid out below them. Scott in return, does the same.

The thing about Scott McCall is that he’s a genuine person. His motives… his aspirations… his feelings… All anyone has to do is look into his soft, expressive brown eyes and they will automatically know what a great person he is.

She wishes she could say the same about herself but she’s well aware that she’s not. She’s full of faults; a tragedy shaped in the form of a girl. She’s not good.

Malia sighs.

He’s being patient with her, encouraging. He wants her to feel safe and comfortable with him. The truth is, she already feels that way around him. His presence calms her storm; it has a soothing touch on her coyote as well. It might be the Alpha in him that triggers it, or who knows what but, it’s there. It has always been there. Since the day he turned her back to human.

There’s no point in stretching this out, maybe if she talks it out with Scott she can move past it.

_Here goes nothing._

“So… Liam and Mason came to me this afternoon and mentioned that you wanted to talk to me about something important?” Malia questions instead, chickening out at the last second.

 _Coward._ She scolds herself internally.

Scott takes a peak in her direction not meeting her eyes the moment she turns to look at him before he clears his throat.

Malia tilts her head in confusion.

“Why is your pulse racing?”

He fake coughs in response, clearly unsure of how to answer her questions.

“Scott,” she warns.

“Yeah, about that. Don’t get mad but, I lied,” he responds sheepishly. All the while avoiding the glare she’s fixed on him.

“Should’ve known,” she murmurs looking back out towards their lit up town. “And I’m not mad,” she continues.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” Scott confesses, while gently placing his hand over hers.

Malia look down at their hands and doesn’t quite get why the small gesture warms her up inside. She looks up into his eyes and sees the genuine concern in them. 

How _is_ she? 

“I’m…” she hesitates, “I’m not really sure.”

There, she said it. She really _isn’t_ sure. It’s strange because it feels like they all moved three steps forwards and she moved three steps back instead.

The truth is, today she realized that Stiles and her have been over for a long time now. She just never caught on to it quickly. Maybe because she’d been under the impression they’d fix things and get back together. Even though she never knew what the thing that needed to be fixed was. She figured that he needed space to deal with everything that had happened then and so she gave that to him. Even when she’d felt lost after. Stiles had been her guidance, a north star in a way. He had helped anchor her when she’d first changed back to human. So the transition from having him to not was panic inducing but she coped with the idea of one day reuniting.

Then the whole fiasco with the Ghostriders happened and she’s back to square one while everyone is able to move on. 

It’s just not fair.

“That’s ok.” Scott tells her, interrupting her thoughts. “You don’t have to be fine. Take your time to arrive.” 

She gives him a small grateful smile in return. Malia moves her hand from under his and folds both of her hands across her lap.

There’s something that’s been festering in the back of her mind since her episode in class this morning. She needs to ask him before it eats at her completely.  

Malia wrings her fingers together in anxiousness and turns to stare back out at the town.

_God, when did she turn into a complete coward?_

Scott notices her change in demeanor but doesn’t press the issue. He sits there, next to her, patiently. Waiting for her to arrive.

Yet, she hesitates.

She hesitates because depending what his answer to her question may be, it could change everything. It could open the door to a flood of uncertainty she’d rather not deal with. 

But, she needs to know.

“Did you know?”

The question startles him. She catches the stutter in his breathing, the pounding of his heart. That alone tells her everything she was afraid to know.

A part of her feels betrayed, wounded. The other part asks her what she expected? They’ve been best friends since childhood, loyal to each other. It's always been Scott and Stiles. 

Malia tries hard to blink away the wetness that has formed in the corners of her eyes. It hurt more than she thought it would.

“How long?” she asks, voice thick with emotion. Internally she berates her self for allowing her hurt to filter through.

“Malia,” he says soft, turning his head to watch her.

She shakes her head.

“I’m not made of spun glass, Scott. You forget I was wild longer than I’ve ever been human. I can take it, so just tell me the truth,” she states a little more forceful, hoping he’ll get the point. The last thing she wants is for him to cuddle her, to ease her pain. In this moment all she just wants is honesty from him.

She turns to meet his stare.

Scott sighs and runs one of his hands through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel that way,” he clarifies.

She knows, but doesn’t voice it out loud. It comes naturally to him, the need to protect those he loves. That leaves her reeling because she just answered one of her questions: part of the reason why he’d kept it from her.

“I knew,” he continues, his eyes assessing her face carefully. Taking his cues from her reactions. 

“I knew Stiles was in love with Lydia. He has been since I can remember. I’m sorry it came to this. It never should have. But, truth be told, it wasn’t my place to tell you. Stiles should’ve been the one to do so. He should’ve been honest from the start. I did confront him about it once but he’d said he loved you too and watching him with you, I could tell he did. In his own way he did and you were so happy,” he pauses, still watching, calculating.

Malia just stares at him, taking in everything he’s said so far. All the while her heart is pounding in her chest. She doesn’t have in her to say anything back, afraid of what will come out. 

“I’m not trying to justify what he’s done. There’s no excuse. You deserved honesty from the beginning and I’m sorry for whatever part I played in this that hurt you. That was never my intention, Lia,” he says desperately.

Hesitatingly he reaches out to hold her hand in his and, she lets him. It’s not forgiveness but understanding because, he’s right. Scott wasn’t the one who pursued a romantic relationship with her while being in love with someone else. 

“Are we… ok?” questions Scott, hope swirling in eyes.

She _knows_ she should forgive him but a part of her is still hurt. Her ego has taken a blow and for all her faults her pride is the worst. She was made a fool and she can’t easily come to terms with that. _Thanks, Peter._  

“We will be,” she answers truthfully. They will be ok. It’s one of the surest things she knows. “However, if you lie to me again I will let my coyote eat you.” 

They both know that’s a lie because her coyote would succumb to his wolf in an instant. But, he nods in agreement instead. Letting her have this.

“Now, run with me,” she says as she stands up letting his hand go.

He’s a little confused as he gets to his feet but he’s going to humor her. She can see the resolve in his eyes. She starts to slowly back up, towards the woods behind them.

“Don’t worry Scott, I won’t let the big bad wolf get you,” she taunts, a smirk forming on her face before she turns and takes off into the night.

She can feel the shift in the atmosphere as soon as he starts to run after her. A warning of sorts to all the other creatures, here comes danger; beware. It sends a thrill down her spine and makes her pick up her pace.

They weave through the trees like it’s natural to them. Like they belong to the woods and they do, in a certain way. 

Malia can’t help but recall the last time she ran through the woods, she was running from something. This time, even though she’s literally running from Scott, it feels different. It’s almost like she’s running towards something. Something she can’t quite place.

She’s so caught up in her thought she almost missed the fallen tree trunk a couple yards in front of her. Instead of jumping over it she makes her way to the side and runs past it. Hopefully Scott notices it before it’s too late. As soon as she turns to look behind her she catches Scott mid-air flipping over it and rolls her eyes. Of course he would. She glances in front of her making sure she doesn’t run into something then looks behind her again. He’s landed in a crouching position and when he looks up, his eyes are flashing red and he’s smirking. She smirks back at him then looks ahead, letting her legs carry her faster as she hears him continue to chase her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> chapter title: no answers - amber run


End file.
